a second chance
by thewatchtower300341
Summary: what happens when hill visits the plane and finds colson team in a way she never seen them before now she and steve rodgers have to watch over colson team while dealing with hydra what will happen? btw the avengers know colson alive


ALRIGHT HERE MY STORY I DONT OWN ANY THING WISH I DID THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER CAPTAIN AMERICA THE WINTER SOLIDER AND HYDRA EVERYWHERE GRANT NOT HYDRA AND STEVE AND MARIA ARE A COUPLE.

SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES I AM NOT THE BEST WRITER AND I AM SORRY IF IT TAKES ME FOREVER TO POST IM STARTING SCHOOL NEXT MONTH BUT AT LEAST IT MY LAST YEAR ANY WAY ON WITH THE STORY:)

maria hill had no idea what to make of what was in front of her right now she had come to see how colson team has been and imagine her surpise to see three of the avengers and four of colosn team members have been turned back to kids colson gave maria a panic smile oh my god came a very surpised voice from behide maria maria turned around to see steve rodgers clint seeing maria smiled mummy yelled clint running up to her jumping into her arms.

ofp said maria placing clint on her hips colson how old are they asked steve um well i belive there ages are

clint 7

natasha 5

bruce 2

skye 3

jemma and leo are both 4

and grant is 12 said colosn what happen asked maria putting clint back on the ground pausing a bit when he grabbed her right hand and held it i odnt know but i got hydra on the loose i want you to take the kids to a safe house i have in kelso wa said clolson giving maria skye yes sir said steve picking up bruce what no colson i want to be with you when you take hydra down said maria hill your needed procte these children said colson maria was about to fight back when skye placed her head in the crock of maria neck maria froze then looked at clint who was still holding her hand grant was holding bruce and holding leo hand while steve had jemma and natasha mama skye said happily maria sigh alright but as sooon as you find garlet i want in said maria alright you got it said colson lets go kids said steve leo chated with grant while bruce was half a sleep on grant shouder jemma also half asleep but she was forcing herself to stay up chatting with tasha who looked down right confused come on moma said clint pulling at maria hand his grey blue eyes widen alright lets go home maria said softly getting inot the van colson have given them clint sat next to skye who chatted happily to clint who nodded like he was acually understanding everything she said you okay asked steve getting on the high way no but i not letting any of them fall into the hands of hydra so for the next couple of months will be married with seven kids seven yikes whipserd maria high school sweet hearts love at first site something like that asked steve high school sweethearts yes we could pull that but we could also tell people where fostor parents so we abouted some of them since there so close in age and just in case they call us by our first name said maria steve nodded alright sounds like a plan honey are you ready to go home asked steve ready as ill ever be whisperd maria giving steve a weak smile.

kelso wa

wow phile nice place steve said getting out of the van marai quickly picked up natasha who was fast asleep clint still holding her hand grant had bruce and leo jemma wa sin steve arms fast a sleep like her sis mom asked grant walking towards maria ya buddy asked maria who gonna get skye asked grant you guys go ahead ill get her said steve maria nodded letting the children go before her into the house it had six bedrooms a huge kitchen a movie room gym and toy room mom look yelled leo wiht a happy look on his face maria could not help but to let out a small laugh walking up the stairs mom do i put bruce in here asked grant maria gasp in green words where "bruce room" i guess whisperd maria opening the door with a gasp the room was painted a light green with rockets on the walls there was a beautiful wooden crib wiht a stuffed hulk grant honey swap me kids said maria handing him natasha while she took bruce she walked over to the crib and tucked bruce under the covers bruce let out a little coo before snuggling back into a deep sleep maria smiled before placing a kiss on his head grabbing grant hand and toghter the walked out of the room can i go see my room asked grant maria laughed before taking natasha from grant go ahead said maria watching him take off running maria soon found natahs room her name along with skye on the door there where two beds one blue and one purple gently placing natasha on the blue bed she tucked natasha in pushing a crul away from her face placing a kiss on her head she was so young so innonce thought maria before leaving.

oh my gosh im sorry said steve running into maria its okay here hand me skye said maria steve gently handed the young girl to her 'mother' find jems room i got skye whisperd maria opening the door watching for a moment before walking futher down the hall maria quietly placed skye on the purple bed maria tried to make it back out when a voice stopped her mama whisperd natasha tears coming down maria quikly ran back to natasha side of the bed dont let them hurt me whimperd natasha making maria heart break she gently pulled natasha in her arms oh darling it okay tasha look at me said maria natasha did as she was told green met blue i will never let them hurt you ever again okay i will die frist said maria tears coming down her checks also natasha nodded before laying her head back on maria cheast they stayed that way for a while.

with steve

steve made his way down the hall to see grant running his way dad i cant fine leo said grant looking rather paniced calm down im srue he somewhere in the house where jemma room asked steve um i think donw the hall said grant leading steve down the hall and there it was jemma and leo room oh im so dumb grant said to himself steve just chuckled before opening the door to see his missing "son" fasted asleep on a light green bed snuggling a stuffed monkey grant let out a chuckle only leo thought steve placing jemma on a hot pink bed night cutie said steve walking out of the room with grant

you should get some sleep where clint asked steve noticing the absence of the middle child he already sleeping he's passed out before he even hit the bed and i think i will join him night dad said grant hugging steve before running off to his room steve just smiled so this is what it like to be a dad thought steve with a smile walking to the king size bedroom he sat on the bed waiting for his "wife" to join him.

maria gently placed natasha back under the covers maria gently took off her dog tags and placed them in natasha hand with a smile good night nataylia whisperd maria kissing her forehead walking out of the room she quickly ran to check on clint and grant before joining steve in "there" room slowly opening the door what she saw made her heart melt clint was in grant bed all snuggled up in his elder brother cheast both of them fasted asleep maria pulled out her smart phone quickly snapped a pic and walked out of the room hey there you are said steve giving her a smile. to which maria felt herself returning before crawling up next to steve snuggling up to him steve smiled as he wrapped his arms around maria and sigh think anybody knows about us asked steve after a moment of slience maria felt a smile come to her face im sure they do at least clolson does for sure said maria tiling her head up for steve to see her smile steve smiled back before gently pressing his lips against hers and it was magial.

SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER AND I HOPE TO HAVE 19 CHAPTERS IN ALL BUT IT WILL TAKE TAKE SO PLEASE BE PATIENCE WITH ME AND PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME BUT I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK

LOVE THE WATCHTOWER


End file.
